1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition, method and a device that neutralizes the effects of electromagnetic contamination in a given area and more particularly to a device that neutralizes the harmful effects of non-ionizing radiation from artificial sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for devices that reduce electromagnetic contamination have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include the ability to completely neutralize the effects of electromagnetic contamination instead of just reducing their effects.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to non-patent publications found on www.swiftfire.org/rid-electromagnetic-radiation related to cell phone bluetooth shields, personal body shields, house shields, and laptop/microwave shields in connection with electromagnetic contamination. These shields and similar devices known in the art are only capable of reducing but not completely neutralizing the damaging effects of electromagnetic contamination.
The present invention uses a novel and non-obvious combination of ferromagnetic material at a nanoscale to eliminate and create a harmonious arrangement of particles of electromagnetic contaminants, thereby neutralizing their harmful effects.
The neutralization is accomplished by organizing the polarization of the spin of the element particles, including electrons. Care is taken to organize the spin of the element particles without affecting their trajectory.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these publications suggest the novel features of the present invention.